bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Headless Horseman
The Headless Horseman is an alternate boss, capable of replacing any of the Harbingers, thus making him a boss that may be encountered more than once in one playthrough. Behavior The Horseman combines all the abilities of the other horsemen, excluding Conquest: *Like War, his head can charge through the screen several times and chase you. *Like Pestilence, he will fire bombs at you which leaves a puddle of damaging red Creep. *Like Famine, the head is capable of firing three shots at you. *Like Death, there are two enemies that must be killed in order to achieve victory. Be careful not to get rammed by the seperated head. It will always fly through the screen in the same pattern: Upper portion, middle portion, and lower portion of the screen. Explosions might change the path of the head. An idle head will occasionally spit bullets at you, so don't ignore it. The body moves around the battlefield and shoots IPECAC like bullets at you. These deal splash damage and leave a damaging puddle of Creep on the floor. These puddles can severly limit your movement and thus prove problematic. You might want to keep in mind that those explosions caused by the projectiles can change the head's trajectory as well. Because this boss can appear in early floors, he is a dangerous boss at all times. The order in which to take out the bodyparts is really just a matter of taste. Once a part of the duo has been eliminated, the other part seemingly loses its advantage over combat. Once killed, the Headless Horseman will drop either "A Pony" or "Cube Of Meat". Notes *Headless Horseman cannot damage himself with his own explosions or charging. **Killing the different bodyparts in a specific order does NOT increase the chance of a specific collectible being dropped. *You can not reroll the pony. **Picking up The Pony and then re-rolling it works. *Multiple heads may also appear as common enemies in Sheol and Utero. Single heads can be found in Necropolis. *A single head might be found in Necropolis in a room with Spike Traps, and can be easily defeated by dodging the charging head and waiting for it to charge into the spikes. *According to Edmund, it is possible to find a "champion" version of the Headless Horseman, but it's extremely rare. *Once the player acquires the the White Pony, the stickhorse of the Headless Horseman will change it's color to white as well. This, however, is a purely cosmetical change. *Due to a bug, the Headless Horseman occasionally replaced Satan as the boss of Sheol. This bug has since been fixed. *If lags, can fire 6-8 shots, similar to Pestilence Gallery Encounter him in Basement.png|Encounter in Basement. Headless Horseman second encounter.png|A encounter in the Depths Isaac.png|White horse Headless Horseman seen in the Cathedral|link=http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Headless_Horseman white headless.png Whitehorseman.jpg headless_head_ingame.png|The head as seen in-game headless_body_ingame.png|The body as seen in-game shape1100.png|Headless Horseman Head - Last Will shape1099.png|Headless Horseman Body - Last Will Last_Will.png|The Red Creep as seen on last will Trivia *The Headless Horseman is a fictitious, mythological character, originating from folklore of the European middleages. The best known example of the Headless Horseman is the Irish dullahan, but there are many local variations of this figure. Today, the Headless Horseman is a staple in many fantasy games. *Before the battle begins, Headless Horseman will bear the name "Headless Horsemen." It is simply a typo. Bugs *If you die by the trail of damaging creep from his bombs, it's displayed as if you've been killed by a Brain. (see picture in gallery) **This can happen with any type of creep. *Defeating this boss in the Caves or Catacombs will unlock the "Little C.H.A.D." secret (normally for defeating C.H.A.D.). *Killing either the head or body first doesn't effect the drop. This boss always drops the "A Pony" item. Video Category:Horseman Category:Boss